Hand-Cuffs
by Da-AWESOME-girl
Summary: Buttercup gets left behind on a hot summer day, with the professor and her sisters probably having the time of their life. But will someone manage to keep her amused? Minor suggestive scenes. Hey guys! It's Da-AWESOME-girl again! I came back with a one-shot story of BC and Butch! I'll write the other stories, (Brick and Blossom, Bubbles and Boomer) very soon!


**Hand-Cuffs**

**Rated**: T

**Age**: About 16 in here!

**Genre**: Romance

**Couples**: Buttercup&Butch

**Notes**: Hey people! "What'ssssssss up, what'sssssssss up, what's up, what's up, what's up!" Sorry. Major CL, G-dragon, and Teddy "The Leaders" K-pop moment. (Want to hear it? Go to my profile! XD) After doing my other stories, "**Sunsets**" and "**Wedding Dress**", (including my sister's story, "IT'S** A NIGHTMARE!")** I kinda wanted to do some more one-shot stories. And here it is! Don't worry; I'm still continuing "**The Flower Thief**", I just need to write a new story every once in a while. Y'know, to keep my mind from wandering. :D (It's unstoppable!)

**Disclaimer**: As you SHOULD already know, I don't own anything except the plot of the story! All credit belongs to Craig McCracken and/or Cartoon Network!

Enjoy, my **AWESOME**-BUT-NOT-AS-**AWESOME**-AS-ME peeps! XD ~**Da-AWESOME-girl**

* * *

Ugh. Well, that didn't go well.

I was now lying on the hot surface of the sidewalk in front of my house. Uggggggggh! It's killing me! All this...heat! but inside the house is even worse. The conditioning machine broke down, the air fans stopped working because something jammed the fan (...not my fault.), and because of that, the house is now 1000 percent more hotter! Heck, if you even look inside our refrigerator, you could practically see ice cubes melting!

"Buttercup, why don't you use the cold water you dumbass?" you might be saying at me. WELL, let me tell you, that the cold water stopped because Bubbles and Blossom kept running the water when they were taking showers. Those girls could break records for the LONGEST shower ever in the universe! And I only take at least 5 minutes. THIS. DOES. NOT. ADD. UP!

I groaned again. It's better being here instead of the house anyway. It was fun to watch kids on the street, the ice cream trucks come by, and fun to watch people play in their miniature swimming pool. (Which in that case, fits only the size of two babies.) The Professor headed to another science convention in a more cooler area, Bubbles went to the beach with her friend (Nudge, nudge, wink,wink!), and Blossom went to the ice cream shop with, yet another friend. (Wink,wink, nudge,nudge!) And here I am, alone, lying down on the sidewalk. How exciting.

I shielded my eyes from the sun's rays. Might as well do something. I sat up think of things to do. Hmm...maybe I could visit Mitch's house? Oh yeah, Mitch went to the pool this morning. How about...heading to the video game store? I hear they have Call of Duty Black ops! ...eh nope. Well, have nothing to do!

...

...

...

SKATING BOARDING!

Why didn't i think of that! I could just ride the rails, doin' my thang. I AM the queen of sports Y'know. Well, better get a move on. I grabbed my green and black star skateboard and rode off. Ah, this felt gooooooood!

I swirled and dodged each person and object in my way with ease. Dude, I'm such a pro. Maybe I can visit the ice cream shop and meet up with Blossom and the mint chocolate ice cream just waiting about 5 or more blocks. This will be a piece of cake! Speaking of cakes...

And I started dozing off, dreaming about the delicious sweets that should've been in my mouth right now. And I dreamed so, so, so hard, that I didn't notice a person walking in front of me.

"Oof! Hey watch it!" I shouted at the person after we both hit the ground.

"You watch it!" The person growled back at me. I took a closer look at the person. The boy had messy spiky black hair and forest green eyes. Wait, what? S***! It's Butch! Butch looked back at me in surprise. He probably didn't know it was me. "Oh, it's just you Butterbutt."

He got up. "Yeah it's me Butchy boy. What're you doing here?" He grimaced at the name as I got up.

"Ugh, don't call me that! And _I_ should be asking you that question!" he half-yelled, half-talked to me.

"Villains ask questions? Wow. Didn't know that." I replied, rolling my eyes. "And on top of that, they take strolls and the park as well? How peaceful. Maybe that's what they do when **THEY'RE NOT TRYING TO DESTROY THE WORLD**!"

Butch scoffed. "Yeah. We ask questions. You can ask Boomer. And we do not _destroy_ the world. We're trying to _take over_ the world. Hellooo." He said, saying a normal 'hello', full of attitude. "And I thought me and my bros already quit being a bad guy? You heard your sisters. And I quote, "They're like, not so bad anymore Buttercup! They like, finally quit being bad guys!" "Like, yeah Buttercup! They quit being bad guys!" he said, doing a really high-pitched, snobby, girl voice.

I snickered a little. "My sisters don't sound like that, stupid!" And hit him lightly on his head.

He smirked back at me. "They do to me! And that's the same for you too, Utonium." And cocked his head to the side in a teasing manner. I crossed my arms, fake pouting.

"I don't sound like a chipmunk who uses 'like' in every sentence I use! Do I really sound like that?"

"Like, yeah girlfriend!" He said, doing his impression of me and my sisters again.

I stared at him, in pretend disgust. "Oh, ew. Don't do that again." And silence before I broke it again. "Well, actually, keep doing that. It suits you."

He smirked at me, growling a low growl. And he tackled me, making me land on my back. He crawled on me and started tickling me on my sides.

"I-ha-Butch-ha ha-Butch-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-s-stop!" I managed to breath out.

Butch just kept tickling me on the ground, a playful smirk on his face. He soon dug his face in my neck for more laughter. Which actually worked. With his hot breath on my neck, it sent shivers down my spine.

"Butch! I-ha-ha-ha-ha! I-ha-ha-ha!"

"You what? You love me? Well, I mean, who can turn down, _this_?" And pulled one of his hands from my sides to gesture to his face. "Aw, I love you too!"

I playfully managed to push him away. "Ha-ha! Whoo! Butch, you silly weirdo! I told you to stop!"

"You did? I thought you said, "I love you Butch!""

I snorted. "Right. Sure I did." And got up. "Well, I gotta go." And picked up my skateboard on the floor.

He quickly got up as well. "No! I'm not gonna let you!"

"Well, why not?"

He shifted all his weight on one foot. "Uh, well...I'm lonely." He said, a small tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Butch Jojo? Lonely? Where was that girl you were talking to yesterday? What about Mitch? Your brothers? I refuse to believe that."

"Well, that girl was just a stalker of mine that I was momentarily talking to. Mitch went somewhere, Boomer went to the beach, and Brick went to an ice cream shop."

"Well Butch, I'm afraid you'll have to go somewhere alone."

"What!? Why!?" He exclaimed.

"Uh...you always want to be alone?"

"No I don't!"

"Uh...yeah...BYE!" and tried too leave, until I felt something on my wrists. I looked back at my hands. Hand-cuffs. "Where the f*** did you get these!?"

"I stole it from a cop. Duh Buttercup!" And he just left the other end of the cuff hanging. Talk about unfair!

"You _stole_ it from a _cop_? Yeah, that sure doesn't scream out, 'Villain!'"

Butch rolled his eyes. "Can you be more quiet? Don't tell me I have to steal duct tape as well!" He replied frowning, but a smirk tugging at the ends of his lips.

"Yeah sure. Steal duct tape. It's not like we have a super-sonic, ear-deafening scream that we have as a power. Right." I said, my voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Whatever. Just follow me."

"Yeah, sure. I'll just follow you, not noticing the hand-cuffs you have on my wrist. Hoo-rah." And Butch rolled his eyes.

* * *

He led me to a scene where there was a tree. Sure, there were trees all around us, but this one stood out above the rest. It was a beautiful bright-green tree, that seemed big and old, but still breathless nonetheless.

"What...is that?" I said, pointing to a tire-swing on a sturdy branch of the tree.

"Why, its a tire swing BC, don't you know?" Butch teasingly said. He gazed at the tree, taking all it's beauty. "Heh. Me and my bros always used to go here when we were bored of Mojo's lectures or HIM's girly-guy voice. It's all ours. And now you know."

"So, nobody knows of this? Wow! It's so...pretty..." I said, touching the bark with my spare hand.

"Yeah it is isn't it?" He turned to me. "We have a tree house on it. It's awesome. See?" And he pointed upwards. So It _did_ have a tree house! Cool! "We made it according to Brick. He's kinda like the architect and the project manager. I'm like the builder, and Boomer is the person who gathers the supplies, and he's also the-*cough, cough, fashion designer, cough,cough!*

"Ha-ha! Boomer? The fashion designer? I can _so_ imagine that."

"It's not really hard to imagine. Since he's already a fashion designer. He makes sure all his clothes are 'cool' and 'in-style'. Although personally, I believe my clothes are more better than his..." I doubled over in laughter.

"He thinks that his clothes are cool, and you think your clothes are better than his? Dude, you are such a girl!" I managed to say while laughing.

Butch blushed again. "I-I am not! I just...think it is!"

"Ha-ha...riiiiiight..." Butch rolled his eyes. "Hey Butch? Can we go up to the tree house? I wanna check it out!" I exclaimed.

Butch looked up the tree house. "Hmm...yeah. Let's go." And walked and stopped in front of the rope ladder. He gestured for me to go up.

"What? Ladies first." I said, smirking. He scowled and stepped in front of me.

"You're the lady. I ain't no girl!"

"Yes you are. Now go!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No 'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"yes, you-HEY!" and shouted all the sudden because he grabbed my waist, slung me over his shoulder, and with one hand, climbed the ladder. "Butch! Lemme go!" and I started pounding my hands in tight little fists, on his back.

He snickered a little. "Be thankful BC. If you said "Ladies first" to me, then what are you?" He grabbed another rung. "If _I'm_ the _lady_, then _you're_ the _dude_. Otherwise known as a _man_." And playfully pushed me inside the tree house.

I got up and pulled Butch inside. "Wow Butch. That's the smartest thing you've ever said in your life." And smirked at him.

He rolled his eyes. "But, hey! At least i'm smarter than Boomer!"

"No dude. Boomer is smarter than you!"

He put a hand to his chest in mock hurt. "Really? Well, you're my _counterpart, _and as _counterparts_ we do everything similar. So if you're saying that _Boomer_ is_ smarter_ than me, then that means that _Bubbles_ is _smarter_ than you!" And crossed his arms, a smirk plastered on his face.

I lightly slapped him on his face, smirking. "Dude, wipe that grin on off your face! That rule, does not apply with me!"

He laughed. "Okay, okay! But let's just pretend it does!"

"What!? No!" And pounced on him. Heck, I was tackling him for so long, I didn't realise that I was sitting on his stomach, leaning over, face-to-face. "Had enough hot-shot?"

He looked at our position for a moment then he smirked. "Uh...no, no...no I don't...in fact, why don't you tackle me some more?" And he winked at me.

"Oh, ew Butch! Why do you have such a dirty mind?" and tried to get off him, but I heard a 'click!' and something on the other end of the hand-cuffs. I looked at Butch's wrist.

He held his wrist up to his face, which showed the silvery metal stuck on his hands. "Uh... I think you buckled mine with yours..."

"What, really?" and saw the hand-cuffs that now adorned Butch's and my wrists. "Ugh, wow. So I'm stuck in this position?"

"But hey, it's not bad for me! I like this position." And winked again at me. Oh, heck no!

"Don't try any moves on me buster!" And just sat straighter on his stomach and crossed my arms.

He leaned against the wall of the tree house, hands behind his head. "Okay. But I'm sure that you won't even feel it..."

I raised my eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He closed his eyes, looking like he was going to take a nap. "Meh. Nothing." And he slouched down.

"What are you doing?"

He opened one eye. "Nothing..." That didn't sound like nothing!

He was now on the floor, me on his stomach, crossing my arms. I gave him a 'Oh really?' look. He just shrugged. I laser-beamed the hand-cuffs, but it didn't seem to work. Well, darn. And I just sat there, staring at his face. It was so quiet, until-

"Oof!" I fell forward and landed with my hands on his chest, my body pressed against his tightly, and my face one inch from Butch's face. I glanced at his arms from the side of my eyes. Not even a single move. It was still tucked behind his head. Then...it was his legs! No wonder he was moving down to the floor!

"Hmm..I like this position even more than the other one, don't you agree?" and he moved his hands away from his head.

"No. Butch, move your legs so that I can get off!" and started struggling. He gave a low chuckle.

"BC, I already moved my legs. You just want to stay there." and he slowly moved his hands up...

"No I don't! I just-"

"Shhh...be quiet BC. Maybe I did really need that duct tape..." Soon, his hands were on my waist.

"Are you gonna rape me or something!?"

He patted my head. "Shh...no. I'm not gonna do that if you don't feel comfortable."

"Then what the heck are you doing!?"

He started rubbing my waist. "Man Buttercup...stop giving me that look..."

"What look?"

He moved his head to my ear, and bit it. "That look you always give me. It makes me want you...so, so much..." And he faced my face again. He put one finger to my lips. "Mind if I get a taste of that?"

I was blushing hard right now. I was so speechless. I smirked though. "Ladies first."

And he quickly kissed me. It was rough and hard, but I liked that anyway. His hands moved up and down my waist, lifting my shirt a little, before coming back down again. I kissed back with equal fire, and raked my hands through his messy, smooth black hair.

We pulled away, gasping for breath, with his hands still on my waist. We both smirked at each other. "You're now a lady Butch."

"What!? How!? We didn't even, You-know! And I'm a guy!"

"I said, 'Ladies first.', and you happily accepted it!"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I did do that, but it was because you looked so...and I couldn't take it!"

I laughed. "Riiiiiiight. Sure."

he pretended to pout. "Not fair!"

"So fair!" he rolled his eyes and sat up, us face-to-face again.

"So...tree house, tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure. Just as long as you fight with that same fire."

"Are you kidding? I _always_ got it Butterbabe!" And he kissed my forehead. "You always have it too."

I cuddled next to him. "So anyway...how are we gonna get out of these and hand-cuffs? I can't seem to even laser them off!"

He held up his bare wrist. "It's already off babe."

I sat up quickly. "Wait, what? What do you mean, 'It's already off'!?"

He glanced up at me, hands behind his head again. "I took it off before our make-out session. I'm pretty good, aren't I?"

"What how!?"

He kissed my forehead again. "Just something I learned in Juvie."

I rolled my eyes.

Oh brother.

* * *

Ya reached da ennnnnnnd!~ So anyway, this has NOTHING to do with the poll on my profile. Just something to keep my mind from wandering. I'm gonna make a Blossom and Brick and a Bubbles and Boomer fanfic! The "Ladies first" idea, is actually a idea that I always do to a certain boy at school and he always playfaully argues back, and ends up pushing or lifting me inside...NOT TELLING YOU ANYMORE ABOUT MY REAL LIFE! I'm embarrassed now...SO ANYWAY, I'm gonna finish "The Flower Thief" though! Read and Review!

Until then, stay **AWESOME** my **AWESOME** peeps! ~**Da-AWESOME-girl**


End file.
